


我摘了一朵花，送給你

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 「下午的事，謝謝。」「幹嘛？」「山櫻，純潔、高尚、向你微笑。」-目前是小短篇：)





	我摘了一朵花，送給你

舊教學大樓後走廊，本該安靜的角落並不平靜。

「再來啊！有種還手啊！」

「俞俞小廢物，剛才不是還很屌，敢幫連笙那個死Gay炮出頭？還手啊！」

「杞俞杞俞，唷，乞丐養的魚，你爸昨天撿破爛賺多少啊，給你買飼料了嗎？」

瘦小的少年原本蜷縮在角落，聞言暴起，撲向往自己踹來的腳張嘴就咬，「我爸不是乞丐！」憤怒的語句在口中攪成一團，又換來另一陣猛打。直到走廊遠方傳來皮鞋叩在地上的清脆聲響，施暴者以為是巡邏教官又折回來，大夥立刻鳥獸散。

來的卻只是一名纖瘦的少年。制服下身子單薄，隱約也看得到被毆的瘀跡，他笑著把周杞俞扶起來，攬著手臂一面檢查對方傷勢。「還好嗎？他們有踢到頭嗎？會不會暈，能走嗎？」

面對一連串的問題，周杞俞只是僵硬地抽回手，稍微退了兩步，「我不是為你出頭。」

連笙也沒說什麼，輕輕轉過身扶在欄杆上，看著夕陽將遠方天空逐漸染紅。

舊大樓這側面山，看出去視野非常好，是校園裏連笙最喜歡的角落，卻也是他們最常被拖來遭受拳腳與羞辱的地方。

然而，即使同樣身為受害者，他們也從來不是互相守護或為彼此舔舐傷口的關係。總是默默在遠處看著加害現場，等人走了才上前把對方拉起來，確認狀態能自理後其中一方便會先行離開，僅此而已。

「我不是為你出頭，」周杞俞又重複一遍，「我只是……看不下去。」

連笙回頭看向仍舊倔著的周杞俞，好笑地說，「那就非要選在他們做完勞動服務之後嗎？他們只是拿我出氣，幾個惡作劇就過了，你又不是不知道。」

才說完，連笙頓了一下，之後整個人轉了回來，朝周杞俞鄭重地遞出一朵花，紅紅的、小小的，捏在手裏顯得弱不禁風。「下午的事，謝謝。」

「幹嘛？」

「山櫻，純潔、高尚、向你微笑。」

周杞俞愣愣地瞪著那花，還沒反應過來，「蛤？」

「學校中庭有種。」

「不是問這個！」他一把搶過連笙手上的花，又因為扯到方才被打的傷處，吃痛彎下腰，「你、你都被嗆Gay砲了還到處摘花，是嫌麻煩不夠多還是我同情心過剩？別碰我，我自己可以！」

連笙本來伸手要扶他，馬上又把手縮回來。「那是他們不懂。花是花，我是我，喜歡植物跟我喜歡男的沒有必然關係。」

周杞俞沒有接話，自顧揉著還在發疼的上胸，沒頭沒腦冒了一句，「要是我再長高一點就能打過他們了。」

連笙反而笑開了，用一副覺得很幼稚的樣子看了眼周杞俞，「很好啊，簡單粗暴。像小男生的願望。」

周杞俞被戳到痛處，氣得又想跳腳，連笙只把目光轉回如同披上紅色紗幔的山景，淡淡接道，「至少聽起來實際多了。你知道嗎？我小時候看圖鑑，書上說有一種味道很特別的黃色小精靈長在高海拔山區，一叢叢的整座山頭都是，季節到了，黃黃綠綠紅紅的樣子會很漂亮，我很想親眼看看。」

他輕輕抬手，撫過欄杆上頭斑駁的鏽跡，「但是我有很嚴重的過敏和氣喘， 隨便出什麼事都可能害死我，這輩子大概不可能上到那麼高的地方了，別說花叢，我連花朵都看不到。」

「嚴重過敏加氣喘還敢玩花，沒看過這麼不要命的。」周杞俞冷哼一聲，把凌亂的制服襯衫理好，「我要回去了。今天就當意外，不會有下次，你好自為之。以後如果再遇上那群渾蛋弄我，你也不要再假裝是教官了，很蠢。」

低調可以避事的道理他們都懂，之後也真的回到原先的相處模式，彷彿那天的對話不曾存在。

隔年，就像許多晚發育的孩子，周杞俞也在幾個月內大幅抽高，加上平常的鍛鍊，很快便長成自己理想中足夠強壯的樣子，漸漸地那些同學也不再來找他麻煩。

但這不代表他們就此從善了。

周杞俞不是沒想過，除非對方找到新目標，否則連笙的處境可能會更難受。不知道是抱著期待、或不敢期待什麼的矛盾心理，他時常繞回那條走廊，也真讓他撞見過連笙正被霸凌的樣子，好幾次幾乎就要衝過去把人拉出來，卻都在最後一刻因恐懼退縮。

他有了全新的自己，卻依然敗給當年的陰影。

周杞俞始終躲得遠遠的，等人都散了才像以前一樣走上前。沒有多餘的話語，連笙也總是沒事一般笑著，弄得周杞俞既煩躁又覺得有些慚愧，每回都只匆匆問了幾句就離開。

直到最後那一次。

他看著那群人不曉得從哪弄來一大桶冰塊，嘻嘻哈哈地直往連笙衣服裏塞，最後乾脆整桶扣在連笙頭上，周杞俞猛然想起那時對方說過的話，也顧不上什麼就狂衝上前，但冰水引起的嗆咳很快地誘發連笙的氣喘，一群人見苗頭不對，立刻轉身逃跑，幾個人發現走廊對頭的周杞俞時也只是閃過詫異，絲毫沒停下腳步的意思。

走廊很長，周杞俞就恨自己沒能跑快點，只見連笙躬著背掙扎起身，一個踉蹌撐在欄杆上，但老建物年久失修，竟連人帶著欄杆一併墜了下去。

當時周杞俞的腦袋一下子嗡地炸開。

他不記得後來自己是怎麼對著119哭吼一邊衝下樓，又是怎麼和救護人員一起在雜草叢中找到連笙、把人送進急診室的。悔恨和恐懼滿滿占據了思考、支配他的行動，事後回想起來仍只有餘悸猶存的一片空白。

◇

再次回到醫院，已經是半個月之後的事。

周杞俞輕輕放了一朵花在床邊櫃，寫有連笙的名牌下方。黃黃的、小小的，和當時他給他的山櫻一樣看起來弱不禁風，只是更乾皺些。

「調查小組的速度很快，上禮拜五輔導老師還讓我去指認那群垃圾，他們準備倒大楣了，你也差不多該醒了吧。」

少年依舊陷在床裏安安靜靜的，周杞俞盯著那張慘白的臉看，越看心裏越火，「你到底是多智障？！明知道自己有病不會把藥隨身帶著嗎？那個欄杆那麼破你還敢亂動，要不是底下亂七八糟一堆植物，五樓掉下去你早就摔死了知道嗎！」

「還有那個渾蛋小精靈，是玉山金絲桃對吧？黃花、綠葉、紅果，有奇怪的味道還長在見鬼的高山上，我後天要跟別校社團再攻一次奇萊，你他媽再不醒來就別指望我幫你帶花下來了！聽到沒有！」

周杞俞不知道自己在氣什麼，煩躁的感覺幾乎讓他沒有辦法繼續待在原地。

他轉過頭瞪著那朵失去水分逐漸乾癟的花，金絲桃了無生氣的樣子讓周杞俞更加惱火，一把將花抓起用力甩進垃圾桶，頭也不回離開病房，只剩呆板空調聲迴盪一室。

為什麼不回答我？明明很痛，你為什麼只會笑？現在也很痛啊，為什麼就不笑了？

和以前一樣，和以前不一樣。周杞俞又帶著滿腹情緒丟下連笙，獨自逃離他的罪惡感。

他沒看到的是少年微微蹙起的眉，正如他從來都沒看到，在他每次離去後，對方藏在背影對面、滑落兩頰的淚。

周杞俞，謝謝你。

**Author's Note:**

> 我摘了一朵花送給你。  
> 謹獻給，曾經受傷、或是願意出聲的你和你們。


End file.
